


Into Our Future

by PrincessMeganFire



Category: My Little Pony, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Blue - Freeform, F/M, Family, Fluff, Futuristic, Honesty, Kids, Kindness, Laughter, Love, Loyalty, Magic, New York, Orange, Parents, Purple, Red - Freeform, Turtles, Uncles, aunts, generosity, powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 12:08:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20389465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMeganFire/pseuds/PrincessMeganFire
Summary: Applejack and Raph are married. Fluttershy and Leo are married. Twilight and Donnie are married. Pinkie and Mikey are married. Rainbow and Casey are married. Rarity and Usagi are married. Sunset and Slash are married. Now they've all got kids. Now the drama begins.





	1. Chapter 1

Hamato Raphael rolled over in the bed he shared with his wife, Applejack, groaning and rubbing his eyes at the sudden brightness in the room. As much as he loved Applejack, there were a few relationship issues, like how she always woke up at the crack of dawn, resulting in a lot less sleep then he was used to. Sure, he had slept with her a lot whilst they were dating, but not every night.

The turtle sat up and rubbed his eyes, glancing at his Southern Belle staring out the window with a content smile. She glanced back at him, grinning, her freckled face lighting up. Even though they had been together and married five years, Raph still found it very cute.

"So... thinkin' of gettin' Belle up yet?" Applejack asking in a slight sing-song, giggling at the end. Raph flopped back down and snuggled deeper into bed, ignoring his wife's groans. "Raph... it's her first day at school! Come on!" Raph glanced up again, expecting AJ to be by the window still, but instead, she was now looming over him like an angry demon. "Up. Now." She hissed.

XX~•~•XX

Hamato Belle, daughter of Applejack and Raphael, giggled as her mama tried to her into school uniform. Since she had never been before, she had never needed to wear one, but now apparently she needed to get all "preppy and stupid" as she had previously said.

"Belle, come on, Hun. Ya need ta get ta school. Don't worry, Eclipse and Jonathan will be there ta look after ya, and Evie's gonna be in the same class as ya!" Eclipse and Evie were Leo's and Fluttershy's daughters, and Eclipse was going into Year Two, soon turning seven. Evie was just a couple of months younger then Belle and would most likely be the youngest in the year. Jonathan was Donnie's and Twilights child, and he was going into Year One, soon to be six.

"But Ah don't wanna go ta school!" Belle complained, her cute, little western accent coming through. Her accent wasn't the only thing that she had in common with Applejack - she also shared her blonde hair, orange and freckled skin, and she had both her parents matching green eyes.

Sighing, the four year old pulled on the white and blue checkered Summer dress her parents had bought for her and let her mama brush her hair downwards, making it all tidy and straight. Belle then pulled on some clean white socks with frills around the edges, much to her dismay, and some unworn shiny black school shoes showered in little leather flowers. She smiled up at her mama, grabbing AJ's hand and running downstairs to her daddy who had three plates of toast on his arms.

"Careful now, we don't want anythin' broken." Applejack chuckled, taking one of the plates and letting go of her daughters hand. The family sat down at their small kitchens tables and enjoyed their toasts before they all got up again.

Raph grabbed Belles new brown country-style rucksack from their little cupboard under the stairs by the door and quickly pulled her gear on. Sure, humans and mutants now got along, but he'd rather not go fully human and have to wear a suit, so the gear would have to do. Applejack came in wearing a white and red checkered croptop that tied in a knot at the front and some light blue denim shorts with lacy flowers embroiled at the bottom. She pulled on a pair of worn-out brown cowgirl boots and her usual Stetson before the family all got into their small red five-seater car, Raph driving with AJ in the passenger seat, and Belle in the middle of the three seats in the back.

They drove down to Belles new school, Canterlot Infants School, and stayed in the car park until Leo's blue seven-seater parked next to theirs on the left, releasing young blue-haired and blue-eyed Eclipse and pink-haired and turquoise-eyed Evie. Evie was dressed the same as Belle, but Eclipse had a white polo shirt on underneath a bright blue cardigan, and a cute little grey lined skirt over the top of some fuzzy grey leggings.

Evie squealed and ran up to Belles car door which soon realised the blonde child anyway. The two began babbling on and on to each other as quite Eclipse stood to the side, her hand in her mothers. AJ and Raph emerged from their car just as Leo did, and soon Twilight and Donnie parked their odd homemade car to the right of Raphaels, and out popped Jonathan, Twilight, and Donnie. The adults all walked their children into the school playground, not leaving until they were each safely in class.

"Woah..." Applejack breathed. "Parentin' just got a whole lot harder."


	2. Chapter 2

Evie and Belle's class was full of different children; it was an array of rainbow hair and different-specied kids. Their teacher was called Mrs Smith, but Evie and Belle knew her better. They knew her as Auntie April, married to Applejacks older brother, Big Mac.

The class contained twenty-four rowdy kids, but as soon as April yelled for silence, they all stopped immediately and sat together on the carpeted floor in front of the white board and the large smart board too. Evie and Belle say towards to front, giggling together as April have them a quick wink before starting the register.

"Hamato Belle?" April called out. "Hello, Auntie April!" Belle replied, laughing slightly. April chuckled. "Right you are, Belle, but here, I am your teacher, so here, you must call me Mrs Smith." Belle giggled. "Ok, Mrs Smith!" April chuckled again before continuing with the register. "Hamato Evie?" "Yes, Mrs Smith!" Evie squealed, causing all the class to erupt in laughter due to how high her voice went. April joined in too, glad that she was now teaching Belle and Evie just as she had done with Jonathan and Eclipse.

XX~•~•XX

Once Applejack and Raph got home, AJ quickly jogged over to their second vehicle, her Granny Smith's old red pickup truck that she had inherited after she died, just as Big Mac had inherited the farm. Truth be told, the farm belonged to both of them, but Big Mac just lived in it with April.

"Bye, Raph!" She called out the window as she started up the old pickup truck and started on her way to Sweet Apple Acres, ready to starts today's new range of farm work, and she absolutely loved it. She couldn't imagine a better place to spend her life working at then the farm she had grown up at, and she was sure her friends felt the same way about their jobs.

Twilight was a scientist and inventor working in partnership with her husband Donatello, and the two had already discovered three new kinds of bacteria together. Fluttershy owned the pet shelter she always used to volunteer at now and often sung at charity shows to raise money for it. Leonardo was an official marshal arts instructor, specific in the Japanese fighting that Splinter had taught him and his brothers before he had passed on. Rarity was a fashion designer with her own clothes brand and line of clothes shops all across the world. Usagi was the head master of the marshal arts academy that Leo worked for. Rainbow Dash was a famous Olympic athlete, competing in anything that she got the chance to from football games with rugby and American football to long jumps. Casey was a theme park attractions tester, trying everything out before the normal people could get a chance to go on them. Pinkie and Mikey owned a large Pizza-bakery-party-planning service together that actually took off and was heading into a really good position. Sunset was now a science teacher at Canterlot High, and Slash was a police officer. And finally, Raph. Raph worked for Fluttershys pet shelter, finding any abused or injured animals and taking them back to her. AJ actually found it rather cute, considering his temperamental state and tough-guy exterior.

Arriving at her families farm, AJ hopped out the van and ran straight into the farm house where Big Mac and April lived, rather surprised to see Sunset lying on the sofa. "Sunset? Ain't ya got a school ta get ta?" Sunset shook her head. "High school starts tomorrow," she explained in a raspy voice which for AJ concerned. "Sunset, are ya ok?" Sunset nodded before rubbing her stomach slightly, and said: "AJ... I'm pregnant."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, what do you think of chapter two? Not as long as chapter one but I wanted to get it up before I fell asleep because I'm really excited about this book and hopes it goes far. Also, if you want to read any other great stories with these ships in, I have three more on my Wattpad account and soon hopefully this one called:   
•Raphjack (TMNT x MLP): Accidentally In Love   
•TMNT And MLP In Disney Descendants   
•MLP x TMNT: Welcome To New York
> 
> Another author who specialises in these ships on Wattpad and in a few others including Transformers ones is Beautiful2Art
> 
> ~ Megan


	3. Chapter 3

Eclipse slowly entered her classroom as sat straight into the carpeted floor in front of her teacher, silently. Everyone else was stood up and chitter-chattering, though Eclipses new teacher didn't seem to be handling it the way April did. Suddenly, a pen lid hit the back of Eclipses head, causing the girl to turn around instantly and glare at a couple of students who were stuck staring at her in fear.

"S-sorry, E-Ec-Eclipse." One of the boys stuttered, hiding behind his friend. "Y-yeah, s-sorry." His Friend stuttered, trying to get behind the first boy. Eclipse groaned and stared at her teacher, waiting for her to began the school day.

After what seemed like ages, her teacher finally stood up and said: "I am your new teacher, Mrs Mahon, and I now what you all to stand in a line facing me. When I call your name off the register I expect you to sit in a nice chronological line facing me at the front. When there is no more room on the line, you must start a new one behind the first person. Am I understood?" Everyone nodded hurriedly and raced to the line.

"Hamato? Is Hamato here?" The kids chuckled as Eclipse put her hand up. Mrs Mahon nodded towards her. "Yes, Miss?" "My name is actually Eclipse, but my dad is Japanese and Japanese people have their surnames first. My name is Hamato Eclipse, but Eclipse is my first name." Mrs Mahon stared at her. "My, aren't you a smart little seven year old," she said, sarcastically. "Actually, Miss, I'm six." Mrs Mahon glared at her even more. "Sit down, Miss Hamato." Instantly, that was a name the teacher would never forget.

XX~•~•XX

Back with April, Belle, and Evie, the classroom was full of roaring students at different stations. Some where playing dress-up in one corner whilst others were being read to in another. Some where playing Lego on the floor whilst others were finger painting on the tables. Evie and Belle were fingering painting.

"Look, Belly, I'm finger painting Daddy!" Evie exclaimed, lifting up her picture. "And Ah'm paintin' mah Papa!" Belle giggled, lifting up Her own picture. To be honest, the pictures were nearly identical, except Evie's was mostly blue and Belles was mostly red.

"Wow, those are amazing, girls!" April gushed, leaning over the two. "Thanks April!" The two girls replied in unison, giggling at the end. "How about I write your names at the bottom, hang them up to dry, and then you girls can do something else?" Their ginger-haired teacher offered. Evie and Belle nodded vigorously as April quickly jotted their names down in the corners and took them away to be clipped onto one of the giant lines hanging off've the ceiling. When she came back, she told the two girls to go and play dress-up for a while, something that both girls really enjoyed.

"Hey Belle, I am your queen. Now bow down to Queen Evie!" Evie exclaimed in a big puffy pink dress with a plastic golden crown with fake lilac gems on it balanced on her head.

"No. I am a doctor, which means you are now incredibly ill. You might even die!" Belle retorted in her cute little nurses outfit, grabbing the stethoscope round her neck and placed the little button on the end against Evie chest, hearing little animated heart pumping sounds. "Oh no! You are going to die!" Belle exclaimed, her tiny, chubby hands flying over her mouth. "But I don't want to die." Evie sulked. "Can't someone magic save me?" "Yes, but only a wizard wearing yellow with a big blue moustache and a big green beard. Kind of like Uncle Leo." Explained Belle. Evie nodded before realisation hit her head. "Hey! Daddy doesn't have a moustache or a beard!" "But he's still green and blue!" Belle shouted back.

Just then, April rushed over. "Girls, what's wrong?" "I'm going to die!" Evie sobbed, getting tears and slim drops of snot onto her gown. "And Belle says that Daddy has a moustache and a beard!" "No I didn't!" Belle shouted back, throwing her stethoscope on the floor. "You are no longer my best friend, Evie! I never want to see you again!" And with that, she stomped over to where children were playing with Lego, tearing off her costume during the process and leaving it on the floor.

This caused Evie another wave of tears. "Waaaaah! Belle doesn't like me any more!" She grabbed onto April's stomach and cried into it, allowing the ginger lady to pick her up and carry her over to the Reading Corner, where Beauty And The Beast was being read. Evie wiped away her tears and sat down, listening to the story.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I would just like you to know that I am English and will be using the English language, loom football instead of soccer and stuff but the secondary schools will still be called Canterlot High and Roosevelt's High, as those were the names used in the show. Also, if you want to know anymore about any of the kids, then check out my book on Wattpad: #Wattpad4life, and somewhere in there should be a chapter called TMNT x MLP: Next Generation, which should give you some more info on the kids and future ones too. The only kids not in #Wattpad4life are Sunsets and Rarity's, but they will definitely be added in this story. I hope you guys enjoy, and just know that their will be a lot of time skips to get through all the children, especially since Eclipse is eighteen in my head and all the other kids are younger then her. Bye!
> 
> ~ Megan


End file.
